Evaluation Complication
by TheRantDragon
Summary: Batman assigns peer evaluations to the Team, and our resident speedster finds the subject of his less than stellar. Takes place sometime shortly after Denial. Wally-centric, Spitfire.
**Disclaimer- I do not own Young Justice or any of it's characters.**

 **Wow, I thought I posted this but apparently I didn't put it here on ffnet. It's been a long time hasn't it guys? I've really missed writing for YJ, and what with all this hype of a POSSIBLE chance at a season 3, it got me rewatching good old season 1. So I'm trying to get back into writing for the Team, though so far I'm struggling because I've been in a writing rut for ages.**

 **But anyway, this was done some time back and I want to share it, I did my very best to channel my inner immature Season 1 Wally West, haha. Sadly fanfiction doesn't support strikethroughs, so just pretend the () are strikethroughs.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **o.o.o.o**

 **Word Count:** 2,228

 **o.o.o.o**

" _Peer evaluations?"_

"Aw, _man_!"

"But, Batman-!"

"In order to work better as a Team, you need to understand your own shortcomings, as well as those of your Teammates," the dark knight stressed, eyes narrowed as he spoke over the myriad of immediate protests; he nodded to Red Tornado. The robot stepped forward, approaching the line of disgruntled teens and handing them each a small slip of paper while Batman continued speaking. "The League's evaluations post-mission alone will not make you a better machine. Ultimately, it is up to _you_ to figure out how to work best."

"Batman, with all due respect, it is the failed missions themselves that teach us what we must do to be better," Kaldur pointed out, his sea green eyes focused with an intense pride on Batman. "How can words on paper be better than our physical mistakes?"

"Dude!" Wally shouted suddenly into the cavernous metallic cave. All eyes shifted in his direction. He had the good sense to look at least a little sheepish about his outburst, but composed himself with a careful flourish of his tiny white square of paper. "I have to evaluate _Artemis_?"

Said archer leaned forward to see around her teammates, her gray eyes squinting viciously and her plump mouth drawn into a sneer. Wally stuck his bottom lip forward, setting his jaw tight before brandishing the slip wildly at Red Tornado.

"C'mon Red, let me switch out, you have one more to-"

"There will be _no trading_ ," Batman growled, stressing the words in Wally's direction. The teenager was quelled into a stony silence, crossing his arms over his chest moodily. Red Tornado handed the last sheet of paper to Artemis, who tore her sour gaze away from the red and yellow spandex clad superhero to read her own evaluatee.

"I got Robin," M'gann said, shooting the teen a small smile. Wally let out a noise of dismay.

"So unfair!"

"Kaldur," Robin chimed in, elbowing the taller boy in the bicep with a little smirk on his face.

"I got Wally," Conner grunted to the room at large. Perfect, the moody boy of steel. How was that even right?

"Uh, Batman?" came Artemis's husky voice. Wally leaned over to view her, noticing the look of discomfort upon her features in the pinched brow and wrinkled forehead. If she didn't watch that habit of hers, she'd have wrinkles marring her face before she was twenty. And she may have been annoying and all but that would be a shame, even if she deserved it for sending death glares at him all day and night.

"Yes?" Batman said.

"I've uh, only been on the Team for like, a week and a half. So…"

Batman narrowed his eyes. "So?"

"So I was thinking maybe I shouldn't have to-"

"This is non-negotiable," Batman said with finality. Artemis scowled but fell into silence. "I expect your evaluations to be complete within the next week. You are to focus on both the strengths and weaknesses of your fellow team members. Dismissed."

"Ugh, this is so lame," Wally complained loudly after Batman had swished out of the cave like the overbearing bat that he was. "I already get homework from school, I didn't sign up for it here, too!"

Robin shrugged. "It could be worse."

" _How_ could this be worse?"

"It's Batman," Robin deadpanned in answer. The whole Team thought about that for a moment, then all murmured assents of agreement that, _yes_ , this was getting off quite lightly considering who exactly had assigned this itty bit of paperwork in the first place.

"I think I'll go ahead and get started on mine," M'gann said, looking thoughtful. "But I don't think I have anything negative to say about anyone."

"Just don't make me look too bad, Miss M," Robin teased.

"I hate handwriting," Conner groused, scratching at the back of his head. "The pencil tips always break. Do you think we can type this?"

"I do not see why that would be a problem," Kaldur answered. "I prefer the inking method myself, however."

"Well, I prefer the method of not doing this at all," Wally announced, crushing the paper in his palms. A thought occurred to him. "Unless, of course, one of you would be willing to take Artemis off my hands-"

"Batman said no trading!" the blonde hissed. Then she crossed her arms beneath her breasts and shot him a challenging look that he was becoming accustomed to a whole lot faster than he would have liked. In fact, he was already beginning to anticipate it every time he opened his mouth around the feisty blonde that spoke too loud and questioned his methods. "What's the matter, Kid Flash, am I too much for you to handle? A wise, once-aspiring wizard like yourself should be able to snap his fingers and be done, right?"

Oooh, dang her! Who did she even think she was, turning his own words against him like that?

Wally puffed his chest out, unable to resist her obvious baiting.

"Too much to handle? Ha! Wally West doesn't need magic to whip up an essay detailing your _many_ flaws; you've already written them for me!" he said, loving the way her face twisted at the insult.

Score; Wally: 1, Artemis: 0.

"Whatever, Kid, at least I can last more than two seconds in the sparring ring with Black Canary. You should be glad I didn't get your name, I would have had it back to Bats by tomorrow morning because it would have written itself while I slept."

Okay. New score; Wally: 1, Artemis: ½ a point.

"Is that so?"

"Yeah!"

"You're going down, Artemis," Wally whispered menacingly, amusement lacing his words. The blonde just sneered at him and rolled her eyes to the ceiling. She turned on her heel and stalked out of the room, her long ponytail swishing left and right in front of her back side.

"I'm quaking in my boots," she called back to him flatly, disappearing down the corridor.

"You should be!" Wally called after her.

The rest of the Team exchanged knowing looks.

 **o.o.o**

 _Wally West_

 _Peer Evaluation of Team Member: Artemis "Stubborn" Crock_

 _Where to even start with this?_

 _First of all, she really needs to work on her sense of humor. I mean, I have the good nature to make some great, witty, and honestly brilliant quips specifically for her ears before our last mission. Does she laugh at any of them? No! I mean, what kind of droll sense of humor does new girl harbor behind that constantly annoyed expression? I think it should be a legitimate requirement for all members of Team Cool to have at least a level eight sense of humor. Artemis clearly has a one on the laughter scale, if you know what I mean._

 _Seriously, Bats. HUMOR SENSE, REQUIRED._

 _I mean, I was trying to sort of figuratively extend a hand out to her. Not to like, hold or anything because that's totally not even something I would consider (_ _unless that hand happens to be green, ha.)_ _It's just that you know, I try to be the selfless glue that holds us all together and I figured even though she's totally questionable on the whole mysteriously-joining-the-Team-and-pretending-to-know-about-the-Shadows front, that I should try and be friends with her._

 _Joking, apparently, is not appreciated where she's from._

 _Go figure._

 _So I've had to put of with this totally ridiculous lack of ability to laugh at quality Wally-brand humor for a week and a half. She's totally ruining the Team mojo, and it's definitely not for lack of trying on our part. It's like she's trying to keep herself all cooped up behind that dry wit and lack of human communication skills._

 _All I'm saying here is that I have no clue how a hilarious guy like GA can have a niece with no sense of humor and an aversion to people._

 _You sure they're related?_

 _Moving on._

 _Tower of Fate mission. Artemis completely and totally destroys my budding romance with the gorgeous Miss Martian. How low of a blow is that!? I was really starting to connect with her, I could feel it in my bones! (_ _Oh man, our kids would be so gorgeous.)_ _Okay, so I don't actually believe in magic, but so what? Sometimes true love requires a little bit of sacrifice, and let's be real I can totally learn to live with a little less science and little more magical mumbo-jumbo. I figured I could explain to her how "magic" is really just souped up science once we got hitched and lived happily ever after. Totally cool, for real._

 _But no. Artemis Crock has to jump in there and pretend to be all smart and hot about science. And then she calls out my bluff and embarrasses me in front of everyone, thus shattering perhaps my finest moment of actual dateability with Miss Hottie!_

 _UGH. She's such a nuisance!_

 _She's a… a spitfire! She's this overbearing, fire-breathing lizard that won't stop hurling fireballs all in my face every time I'm trying to live a little! And it's not like I_ hate _her or anything but come on Bats can't you just suspend her for a while so I can at least get my sanity back? Let me secure my rightful place as M'gann's too-good-lookin' boyfriend so that way Artemis can't mess up what is so obviously destiny._

 _Fine fine, time to wrap this up though, I think you see my point now._

 _Strengths and weaknesses, that's part of what you wanted. Well, here you go!_

 _ **Weaknesses/Issues:**_

 _1\. Lacks a sense of humor_

 _2\. Doesn't think I'm funny_

 _3\. Her hair is too long people can pull it_

 _4\. Why does she even have that much hair, seriously_

 _5\. There should be a rule against hair exceeding twelve inches_

 _6\. Ruins my romantic subplot_

 _7\. Annoying_

 _8\. Loud_

 _9\. Stubborn_

 _10\. Rude_

 _11\. Acts all smug and superior all the time_

 _12\. Obviously not as good with a bow as Roy_

 _13\. Replacing Roy_

 _14\. Let's the enemy escape_

 _15\. Tells me what to do_

 _16\. (Didn't give me mouth to mouth)_

 _17\. Need I go on Batsy?_

 _ **Strengths/Contributions:**_

 _1\. She smells nice_

 _There. That's Artemis Crock in a nutshell for you. I think I've more than made my case!_

 **o.o.o**

"Wally, a word," Batman said

"What'up, Bats?" Wally asked, ignoring the rather hard stare he got.

"It's about your Peer Review of Artemis."

Oh, right! He'd turned that in two days after it was assigned. Batman probably wanted to congratulate him on a job well done and let him know that Artemis wouldn't be joining them again for at least a week. Score!

"Pretty good, huh?" Wally asked, waggling his brows. "I knew you'd see things my way."

"Wally, this isn't a peer evaluation, this is a list of personal grievances," Batman said, waving the single sheet of paper in the speedster's direction. A thick, black gloved finger pointed at his face. "You obviously have some serious issues with Artemis that need to be handled. This is more than just an issue of Team synergy, Kid Flash, and I can't have the two of you at each other's throats while on important missions. So I've arranged for Black Canary to have a few special sparring sessions with you and Artemis. These will also double as a time for you _both_ to get things out into the open and _clear them up_. Is that understood, Kid Flash?"

Wally was flabbergasted, horrified, and downright confused at how this could possibly be the conclusion Bats had come to after reading that genius piece of writing.

"But, Batman-"

"Is. That. Clear?" the dark man growled, leaning closer. Wally gulped, nodding because honestly Bats made him fear for his life sometimes. "Good. And I expect an _actual_ peer evaluation at the same due date."

Wally groaned loudly, stalking off. He had never felt so utterly betrayed. How could this have happened, this wasn't what he imagined in his head.

Sparring? With _Artemis_? Oh man, he'd never even been paired with her before and she would probably wipe the floor with his butt, as much as he hated to admit it. This was so going to give him bruises, not to mention be incredibly awful and awkward because they had to talk about-

"Hey, wait a minute," Wally said, halting and turning to look at Batman again. "You said it'd be a chance for both of us to get stuff off our chests, but how do you even know Artemis has anything to say about me?"

"Because," Batman said, face devoid of emotion. "I let her trade names."

"You, _what!?_ " Unbelieveable! Blasphemous!

"Because Aqualad thought it best the two of you evaluate each other. He claims to have noticed a degree of animosity between you; I'm inclined to agree."

"Artemis has an issue? With _me_? I don't see how!" Wally huffed. "I can't believe this, how can you-"

"Kid Flash I am not arguing with you. You and Artemis will both report to Black Canary for your first session tomorrow at 2 p.m sharp. Do _not_ be late, and do _not_ miss it."

Wally tightened his jaw in angry defeat.

" _Fine!_ "

Wally West stomped off, livid and wondering exactly what Artemis Crock had said about him in her evaluation.

It was _so_ on now.


End file.
